A Outra
by Lai Cullen
Summary: Até onde você iria por amor? Bella Swan foi longe. O arrependimento veio tarde e não a nada que Bella possa fazer a não ser rezar para que Edward possa perdoá-la e que ela deixe de ser a outra em seu coração.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo:**_

Os dedos dele deslizaram pela minha pele, causando ondas de choque por todo o meu corpo. Seus lábios beijavam cada pedaço da minha pele, enquanto eu puxava os seus cabelos desalinhados de um estranho tom de bronze. Sua boca se moveu do meu pescoço para a minha bochecha e então ele finamente encontrou a minha boca. Eu gemi baixinho, me apertando contra ele e tentando quebrar a distancia quase inexistente. Eu amava Edward. Amava tanto que às vezes eu me perguntava como eu poderia sentir algo assim. E o melhor de tudo era saber que esse sentimento era recíproco.

-Promete nunca me deixar? – eu perguntei, olhando os seus belos olhos verdes, que me lembravam duas esmeraldas.

-Como eu poderia te deixar se você já tem o meu coração? – ele falou, dando o meu sorriso torto.

Então os seus lábios estavam contra os meus novamente e eu esqueci qualquer coisa que eu iria falar. Ele continuou com seus beijos e eu me sentia cada vez mais quente. Eu sabia o que iria acontecer, Edward me tomaria para si, apesar deu já ser dele há muito tempo. Eu sentia um misto de emoções: medo, ansiedade, desejo e acima de tudo amor. Ele me olhou, me dando uma ultima chance de desistir. Eu não iria. Não sendo ele ali.

Então-

Então eu acordei, suada e frustrada. A realidade batendo em cima de mim como um balde de água fria. Não existia um Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan, não como um casal pelo menos. O Edward da vida real, nunca quis nada comigo, apesar das nossas famílias praticamente nos obrigarem a casar. O Edward da vida real, nunca demonstrou nenhum sentimento a não ser desprezo e raiva por eu ser tão "certinha" e obedecer todas as regras Ele me achava uma pessoa fútil, que não fazia nada a não ser ficar parada aceitando tudo o que me era imposto. E o pior de tudo era: O Edward da vida real estava completa e irrevogavelmente apaixonado por outra mulher.


	2. UM

**UM:**

Eu não pensei que o meu dia poderia ficar pior, até minha mãe me falar que teríamos que ir a um jantar na casa dos Cullens.

- Eu realmente tenho que ir? – Eu perguntei pela milésima vez, lançando um olhar angustiado para minha mãe. Ela sabia da minha paixão por Edward, e como me matava por dentro ter que ver a forma carinhosa como ele tratava à namorada, Tanya Denali.

Tanya tinha 22 anos, um ano mais velha que eu, e poderia ser facilmente confundida com alguma modelo. Ela era alta, pele bronzeada, cabelos loiros e pálidos olhos azuis. Ela e Edward haviam se conhecido a pouco mais de um ano, em uma festa da faculdade e desde então tem sido inseparáveis.

-Você sabe que sim. – Reéne começou de forma carinhosa. – Eu entendo que deve ser difícil ter que ver aqueles dois juntos, mas se você continuar faltando todos os jantares como tem feito nos últimos meses, não terei mais desculpas para dar a Esme e Carlisle.

- Ok. Você venceu, eu vou para esse bendito jantar. – Eu falei soltando um gemido angustiado. Eu já até imaginava as piadinhas sem graça do Emmett, sobre eu ser a única solteira da família, ou ter que observar todos os casais felizes e fingir que estava tudo bem comigo.

E não estava. Não havia estado a um longo tempo.

As sete em ponto eu estava pronta. Eu havia escolhido um vestido preto sem alças, que ficava um pouco abaixo do joelho. Era um vestido sexy, que valorizava as minhas curvas, o que me fez sentir um pouco melhor. Eu havia feito uma maquiagem leve, destacando os meus olhos cor de chocolate, e o meu cabelo castanho estava solto, caindo um pouco abaixo da minha cintura e com cachos nas pontas.

O caminho para casa dos Cullens foi silencioso e em poucos minutos a grande e imponente mansão podia ser vista. O silencio durou até o momento em que eu toquei a companhia e uma bela e sorridente Esme atendeu a porta. Ela estava linda em um vestido azul turquesa, seus cabelos do mesmo tom de bronze do filho, presos em um coque chique.

-Bella querida, quanto tempo. – Ela falou me apertando em um abraço. – fico feliz que tenha arrumado um tempo para ver a sua mãe postiça.

Eu lhe dei um sorriso gentil.

Eu havia nascido em Nova York. Era a filha caçula da família, meu irmão mais velho Emmett tinha vinte e sete anos de idade, ele havia se formado em medicina na área de pediatria e apesar de sua aparecia assustadora -ele era extremamente musculoso- era um verdadeiro crianção. Ele era parecido comigo fisicamente, tinha os mesmos olhos cor de chocolate e o mesmo cabelo castanho. Éramos parecidos com meu pai, Charlie Swan, já a nossa irmã do meio Alice- uma baixinha irritante –possuía os mesmos olhos verdes e o cabelo castanho da nossa mãe Reéne. Ela havia se formado em moda e aberto a sua primeira loja de roupas.

Meu pai e Carlisle se conheceram na faculdade, e são melhores amigos desde então. Os dois se formaram em medicina na NYU e juntos abriram uma clinica que logo se tornou um hospital de sucesso. Minha mãe e Esme também eram medicas, elas foram contratadas por meu pai para trabalhar na clinica e logo ele e Carlisle se apaixonaram por elas.

Esme e Carlisle tiveram três filhos, Rosalie a mais velha parecia uma Barbie, longos cabelos loiros, um corpo cheio de curvas e belos olhos cor de mel. Ela havia se casado com meu irmão Emmet e assim com ele era formada em pediatria. O filho do meio se chamava Jasper, ele era formado em direito e tinha aberto o próprio escritório, ele tinha os cabelos castanhos que chegavam a seus ombros e assim como Rosalie possuía belos olhos cor de mel, herança de Esme, ele era noivo da minha irmã Alice. Edward era o caçula da família e o mais bonito em minha opinião, ele fazia medicina na faculdade de NYU e apesar de todos da família torcerem para que eu e ele ficássemos juntos, ele nunca demonstrou nenhum interesse, sempre se mostrando frio e distante quando eu estava por perto.

-A faculdade está tomando muito do meu tempo. – Eu falei para Esme, lhe dando um pequeno sorriso que logo morreu quando eu vi Tanya abraçada a Edward, enquanto ele lhe dava um sorriso torto. O _meu _sorriso torto.

-Eu entendo perfeitamente. – Ela me lançou um sorriso compreensivo e eu percebi que ela sabia da minha paixão não tão secreta assim pelo seu filho.

Logo Rosalie e Alice apareceram, quebrando o clima pesado que havia se instalado entre nós.

O jantar foi uma verdadeira tortura, não que a comida estivesse ruim, para falar a verdade ela estava deliciosa, o único problema era o fato de Edward e Tanya terem passado todo o jantar em sua bolha particular, trocando caricias e beijos, como se só existissem eles dois. Eu tentei ignorar, mas foi quase impossível, pois por obra do destino eu havia sentado em frente a eles.

Nós estamos reunidos na imponente sala de estar de Esme, os homens entretidos em uma conversa de negócios, e as mulheres conversando sobre moda, quando Edward se levantou do sofá em que estava sentado junto com Tanya, parecendo ainda mais bonito em jeans escuros e um blazer por cima de uma camisa social branca.

-Eu quero aproveitar que todos que eu amo estão aqui e fazer uma pergunta a alguém muito especial. – Ele falou, sua voz denunciando seu nervosismo. Eu tremi por dentro, imaginando qual deveria ser aquela pergunta.

Ele se ajoelhou em frente a Tanya, tirando do bolso do paletó uma pequena caixa de veludo preta e a abriu revelando um belo anel de ouro com olhou para o anel, lagrimas inundando seus belos olhos azuis.

Eu tentei segurar minhas próprias lagrimas, não acreditando que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. Eu ainda tinha esperanças de que teria uma chance com Edward, e que seu romance com Tanya seria algo passageiro. Aquilo provava que eu estava completamente enganada.

-Eu nunca imaginei que eu pudesse encontrar o amor, na verdade eu nunca pensei no amor antes de ver você. – Edward falou olhando para Tanya como quem vê o sol pela primeira vez. – Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez eu nem acreditei que eu alguém pudesse ser tão doce, linda e maravilhosa. Você me mostrou o lado bom da vida, me ensinou que uma pessoa pode ser perfeita mesmo que tenha defeitos e eu sou grato a você por isso. Eu te amo Tanya Denali, te amo tanto que as vezes me pergunto como pode caber tanto amor dentro do meu peito, e é por isso que eu quero passa o resto da minha vida ao seu lado, construir uma família com você, quero que você seja a primeira pessoa que eu veja ao acordar e a ultima a dormi, você tem o direito de dizer não e por isso mesmo que eu estou aqui perguntando para você, se me daria a honra de casar comigo?

Eu senti uma parte do meu coração ser esmagada com as suas palavras. Era como se ele estivesse me dando uma punhalada pelas costas, apesar deu achar que ela doeria menos.

Eu observei Tanya se jogar nos braços de Edward, enquanto balbuciava "sim" tão baixo que quase não dava para ser ouvido. Então ele a beijou, demonstrando todo o amor que sentia por ela.

O clima romântico foi quebrado por Alice, que começou a gritar e dar pulinhos de alegria dizendo que tinha um casamento a organizar. Somente minha mãe e Esme me deram um olhar de pena, parecendo alheias aquela atmosfera alegre.

Nem elas mesmas poderiam me ajudar naquele momento. Elas não sabiam o que era você ter que fingir que estava tudo bem, quando tudo o que você queria fazer era gritar ou como dói saber que o homem que você ama não sente nada por você e ser obrigado a ocultar seus sentimentos com medo de uma rejeição. Elas não me entendiam. Ninguém me entendia.

Eu continuei parada,tentando sufocar os soluços que queriam sair do meu não ia chorar agora. Eu não podia chorar agora, talvez quando eu estivesse sozinha em meu quarto eu deixasse a tristeza sair em forma de lagrimas, mas por enquanto eu tinha que colocar um sorriso falso no rosto e fingir que eu estava feliz. Quando felicidade era única coisa que eu não sentia.


End file.
